


Makeouts in the Modern World Cover Art

by Ponderosa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover artwork for the Avengers Big Bang story <a href="http://audrey1nd.livejournal.com/151871.html">Makeouts in the Modern World</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd">audrey1nd</a> in which Darcy Lewis takes it upon herself to help Captain America acclimate to her new time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeouts in the Modern World Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audrey1nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/gifts).




End file.
